chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Timeleapt Episode 10: The Gate Opens! The Timeless Zone Is Opened!
<< First | Previous |''' Timeleapt | Next | Last >> Episode Text Opening Throw in the fire into the smoked heart I'll throw my feeling to the equator After kicking up the feeling that has been running in circles We'll go to the next frontier before you Come true, it'll come true the point of ignition is right there It's possible, it can be done I'll show that I can explode Burn up'n go!! The future that's beyond the trash can Gather the light and get a fire power!! Burn up, the power of the eyes With the unstoppable courage get a fire power!! To the frontier full of roads I continue to run "taking you along" A week had passed. Takeshi had the same things on his mind the entire week. Bonds, bonds, bonds, pain. Whatever though, it was pretty much over, every bond he created indeed helped him get stronger, and he would continue to create bonds to keep becoming stronger. Today he couldn't create as much bonds though, it'd be his last day in this zone, him and the others, nicknamed the Timeleapt, were heading off to the Timeless Zone, the place where Necrovir have been emerging from and the place where something much worse could jump at them. At least Takeshi thought he was prepared, he looked at his clock... 6AM. Time for his last day of school then, the morning felt silent as Takeshi got dressed, the sun had only barely risen, looking out of his window fully dressed, he sighed. This would be the last morning he'd have here in a while. He sighed, and looked around his house, sighing to himself, he wasn't sure if he would be able to go home after school or if he had to go straight to the rendevous point right away, so now was the best time to take a look around. In fact, he thought, nevermind... If he were to look around his house one last time, he'd miss it more. For this journey, he had decided to leave his memories of home as they were. Opening the door to the outside, he stepped out and left. It felt a lot more hefty and slow than it usually would. Only the sound of the wind to accompany, the leaves and cherry blossoms would scratch across each other, creating the bristled sound of the wind. Suddenly, the pitter patter of feet came up behind him, "You're leaving for school already?" It was Yuki, who must have been woken up by Takeshi's wandering around. "Come home soon, okay?" "...Y-Yeah, I'll be home soon. Be good, okay? Don't cause any trouble for Mom now." "I won't! See you later, big bro!" "Yeah, see you later!" Ending the conversation, Takeshi set off to school, everything on the walk there felt particularly brighter due to the season, but at the same time, it felt a lot duskier too. It had been two months since Takeshi had first met Allegiance, he looked at her, and sighed. Everything felt wrong, and out of place, but supposedly, it was his job to fix that... Fix the impending feeling of regret and anxiety, which was likely the same case with the other Timeleapt... More than likely, the Timeless Zone had it worse if the Necrovir were created in their world, but what if there weren't good people there at all? If it was a place just of despair and darkness? He had less and less time to think about it with every coming second, thinking about it only made it come closer and not thinking about it would simply waste time. Time felt to become groggier and slower, then would suddenly come by quickly before becoming sluggish once more. The anxiety was hard to deal with, that was definite. ---- School wasn't a change of pace either. Everything felt dark yet shady. Classes seemed to go by slowly as clouds would sometimes cover the sun. Allegiance would dangle from Takeshi's belt and his friends would lean over to talk to him, give him answers if he felt stick, the usual. Class ended eventually and Takeshi stopped outside of class to talk to Kobo. He was surrounded by girls... This was new, that was usually a state that Koushiro from the other class would be in. "Hey, Kobo..." "Tak-Kun, what's up?" "...Can we talk for a moment? Maybe with less first year girls?" "Uuuh, sure..." ---- "So uh... First off, what was with those girls?" "Well, our school did pretty good at soccer, and the girls seem to love a sporty guy." "Y-You're leaving today and you decided to make a harem!?" "O-Oh yeah, we're leavin' today, aren't we..." "Yeah... Did you forget?" "N-No! Not at all!! Guess I'm gonna have to go tell the sports teams I'll be gone for a while... A-And the girls too! Miki-chan, Aoi-chan, Sakura-chan..." "You know, you could probably be a part of a host club, Kobo..." "Really!?" "Y-Yes, he said jokingly..." "Guaah, why do you have to do that sort of stuff... A-Anyway... We got a real big thing ahead of us, huh... D'you think we'll miss our Golden Week? And all that jazz?" "Probably... Our families will notice, we're gone too, we can't just cover it up." "T-True... Aww man, now you've got me worried!" "Don't worry about it... It'll be a camping trip or something. O-Of course it won't actually be a camping trip. We'll just be in a completely different world and stuff... It feels closer than it actually is, as if we're just getting ready to leave instead of having the whole rest of the day to go. Hey, we'll talk later, okay? This conversation kinda twisted." ---- Yeo hadn't turned up at school today. So 'later' was eventually the only thing during the day that Takeshi could anticipate during the school day, even then, it didn't happen during school. Takeshi just went straight home. He had to at least tell them he was leaving, so he came into the house with the words, "Mom, I have to tell you something." ---- "A-Anyway. Mom? I dunno how to tell you this, but..." "It's okay! Don't be scared, you can tell me whatever you want." "Alright... Well, my friends and I are leaving for a camp trip tonight and I forgot to tell you... Is that okay?" "Well... You aren't a little boy anymore so, I guess-- Wait, since when did you have an affinity for camping?" "You know, s-since we had that camping class at school that one time in that one classroom." "Camping Class?" "C-Camping Class..." "Next time, son... Don't be so late with it, okay?" "Yeah, got it. I've already packed the things up so I'll be gone in about half an hour." ---- Minutes passed, they were relatively quiet, and Takeshi was just sitting on his bed. His phone vibrated slightly, so he went to pick it up. It was a group chat and evidently Trevor was a part of it. hey, you guys ready? only like 10 minutes before the gate opens... "..." The gate? Trevor was... more than vague on the situation. The gate? I feel like this is something you havent told us about. in fact there's a lot you haven't told us about. whoa man, i was gonna tell u when you got there lol Yeah. Okay. Sounds about right. Seung-Kun and I are still along for the ride, right? I would presume so Alright im on the way there now. You know I guess I'll go to. there's not much point in just sitting around til last minute. so... brb. I'm practically there I suppose I should come along too then. oh me too, then. And so it had seemed that the group of teenagers had started to set off. One way or another, they had set off to the rendevous point. It was an alley, certainly a familiar one. The alley in which Takeshi met his first Necrovir. Not a single streetlight let it's path of light into the alley. ---- Trevor grinned and winked towards Takeshi. "Brings back memories, eh?" Takeshi smiled a little. "Yeah. This is where we met actually... Anyway, should we?" "Mhm. But I need to warn you of something. Last time I was there, the Zone was under dictation by a man who called himself Dominus Quo. I feel like he's linked to this whole Necrovir thing heavily..." Kobo listened closely to Trevor, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, it's our best bet, isn't it?" Takeshi looked up at Kobo, almost as if a glance. "I guess so... Anyway, this gate... It opens on the hour right? It's linked to our celestial energy... I mean, the one from our stones. I-I think. This is what that book said..." Fujiwara tutted, "You're still takin' stuff from that book?" He put his hands in his pocket, and brought out Honesty, "Let's just get this over with." Trevor pulled his out too, "Open the gates!" He screamed, he said it a second time, the other three with stones followed suit, by shouting in unison. "Open the gates!" ---- "Master, there's an interference between the zones. Do you want me to take action?" "...No. Let them pass the gate. I have my own plans for if they choose to do so." ---- The gate, in the form of a glowing violet door, had appeared, the door would seemingly lead nowhere to anyone who saw it, but those who opened it were to pass zones if they were still intertwined. Intertwining happened between the same hours every day. Once in the morning, once in the afternoon and three times during the night. A gate could be created from the Timeless Zone to the earth at any time, so for the most part, they were safe. When they walked into the door, the portal started to take them through the zones. However, something happened, a black strike similar to lightning hit each of the six teenagers, causing them to fall apart. Large pain stuck through their chests as they tried a futile attempt at reaching each other. They were in the Timeless Zone for the first time, and they had already taken their first problem. Seperation. Ending I'll keep on running without looking back, sunshine day I won't give in to the pain of skinned knees, adventure I'll face my future, there's nothing to be afraid of Your smile moistens my dry throat I'll say good-bye to that coward who lives Deep in my heart, and become a little stronger This time I'll take off with courage Spread the wings of my heart and fly to the unseen future Now I'm headed towards an endless sky This dream adventure has only just begun La la la... la la la... Up Next Takeshi: Great, we've been seperated... Seung: Hey, Takeshi, did you know that on TV every main character gets their own episode? Takeshi: Uh, cool? Seung: '''Up Next: The Grand Adventure of Yuki Koizumi! Takeshi: S-Since when was Yuki a main character!? 3K's notes Tell me to work on the new episode tomorrow. IDC if it's already come out I should be working on the new episodes at all times. Question of the week. Everyone's been seperated! If characters were to get paired in duos, who would be paired with who? Hope you take the time to answer the question! I'll see you guys next week! Category:Timeleapt